Ladra de Bofe
by Fics Sakura e Sasuke
Summary: - "VAGABUNDA PSICÓTICA LADRA DE BOFE!"


_Ela escreveu dizendo que não me agüentava mais e foi embora com meu caminhão._

**(Matanza - Ela Roubou Meu Caminhão)**

* * *

**Ladra de Bofe**

Saco.

- Bêbado estúpido, filho da puta! – ela gritou com veemência enquanto jogava minhas coisas pela porta.

Uma bota acertou-me a cabeça.

- Louca. – resmunguei baixo enquanto acendia o cigarro que estava entre meus lábios e ignorava a pancada.

- VOCÊ NÃO ME OLHA MAIS!

- Estou de costas, há exatos três minutos, _baby. – _respondi, observando meu lindo Bofe parado em frente a casa.

Anoitecia e aquela seria mais uma noite de sexo selvagem depois de mais uma discussão sem motivo algum; isso é ótimo, sem dúvidas, mas não quando se está nessa rotina há seis meses consecutivos. E antes que interprete mal, Bofe é meu caminhão novo. Uma belezoca. Não pergunte porque logo esse nome; eu o apelidei assim porque sou um ex-presidiário malvado, muito malvado, MUAHAHAHA.

- NÃO MUDA DE ASSUNTO, SEU CANALHA! SEU EX-PRESIDIÁRIO DE MERDA! – vi uma garrafa de whisky voando pela porta e se despedaçando no chão, sujando o pára-choque do Bofe.

Chega.

Ela passou dos limites. Apelar para as minhas garrafas já é demais. Aliás, apelar pro Bofe já é demais.

Joguei o cigarro recém acendido sobre o piso de madeira da varanda e pisei em cima. Em fração de segundos estava dentro de casa, segurando a louca pelo braço.

- Escuta aqui, – apertei seu braço – eu tô cansado dos seus chiliques de mulherzinha carente. Tô cansado de bancar o marido bonzinho fingindo que você vive de TPM quatrocentos dias por ano e que eu sou obrigado a aguentar isso!

- E eu to cansada de aguentar as suas broxadas. – sorriu sarcástica.

Aquilo me deixou irado. BROXA? Como assim? Engoli os palavrões e a fúria e mais uma vez, banquei o marido calmo e compreensivo – mentira; na verdade marido que não faria mais merda para não voltar para a prisão. Soltei-lhe o braço e subi as escadas rumo ao quarto. Deitei-me na cama, acendi outro cigarro. Em pouco tempo, ela estava no quarto. Sentou-se de costas para mim, na beirada da cama, – as madeixas róseas caíam-lhe sobre a cintura e eram bem visíveis aquelas pontas duplas e aquela oleosidade nojenta. – e assim permaneceu por um tempo. Eu não cederia, não pediria desculpas outra vez por algo que sequer comecei.

Voltou-se para minha direção e engatinhou sobre a cama até chegar-se a mim. Deitou sobre meu peito e começou a chorar. Fala sério. Ela me bate, me esculhamba, aponta o dedo na minha cara sem motivo nenhum e do nada começa a chorar se dizendo arrependida.

Paciência, Sasuke, paciência.

Pousei uma das mãos sobre os cabelos dela. Fediam a suor e estavam perigosamente oleosos. Porca. E ainda quer falar das minhas broxadas.

Porquices à parte, ela ficou naquela mesma posição até se acalmar e parar o choro; a voz ainda trêmula sussurrou um "_Me desculpe"._

Pronto.

Começaria ali uma transa selvagem que nos faria dormir até as três horas da tarde do dia seguinte.

-

Acordei com os olhos pesados. Estava espatifado sobre a cama, os lençóis cheiravam a suor e meu corpo estava pesado. Haviam marcas de mordidas e chupões por quase todo o meu corpo. Virei para o outro lado e abraçá-la; ela não estava na cama. Deveria estar preparando o café da manhã. Levantei. Estava fraco.

"Ela acabou comigo!" – pensei, rindo.

Tentei escovar os dentes e desci as escadas.

Cheguei à cozinha e nem sinal dela.

- Sakura?

Ignorado.

Dei uma olhada ao meu redor e vi sobre a mesa de madeira uma folha espetada numa faca ao lado de meia garrafa de whisky.

Um bilhete.

_"Não me espere para o jantar.__ Não volto tão cedo. Aliás, não volto._

_Amor, eu não te agüento mais. __Um beijo._

_- Sakura."_

Corri apressado para a varanda despedaçada da casa e lancei um olhar desesperado para o quintal.

- MEU BOFE!

A filha da puta tinha ido embora e tinha roubado meu bofe.

- VAGABUNDA PSICÓTICA LADRA DE BOFE! – minha voz desesperada ecoou por aquele lugar quase deserto.

* * *

**NOTA: **Oneshot escrita por Ingrid/Konha e postada na comunidade _Fics Sakura e Sasuke_.


End file.
